Episode 1668 (11th June 1992)
Plot Sarah is having one last go at baking a cake. Annie produces hers and deflates Sarah. Alan tells Carol off for being late again. She refuses to give a reason. Chris is rude to Alex again. The Woolpack team are not looking very healthy. Robert enters his first gymkhana on Treacle. He falls at one of the fences, but wants to have another go. Eric tries to be friendly to Michael. He snubs him. Rachel tells him exactly what she thinks of him and that he is being selfish and wallowing in self-pity. She warns him that if he does not start thinking of his mum she will leave him. Archie has sneakily entered Caroline and Elizabeth in the Glamorous Granny competition. Alan feels awkward about the judging now and they both play up to him. Mark is depressed about his exams. Melanie cannot cheer him up. She mentions going away together. Kim begins her second round in the showjumping event on Dark Star. Sarah is beginning to think that she shouldn't have bothered entering the cake competition as Annie always wins. Alan tries to persuade the grannies not to enter the competition. He tells them that it will be humiliating. The tug of war competition is beginning. Chris and Alex have words and both storm off. Carol goes mad when four teenagers come into the pub. She particularly picks on one of the girls and refuses to serve her. The tug of war begins. Alex stands on Chris's foot and a fight begins. They all get disqualified. Kim is going to be in a jump off against the clock. She introduces Frank to Neil Kincaid. Alan is embarrassed when the Glamorous Granny competition takes place. The judges vote that it is a heat between Caroline and Elizabeth. Alan has to choose and picks Elizabeth. Sarah has won the cake competition much to Annie's delight. Kim is going well on Dark Star, but then she takes a fall. Alan explains to Caroline that he felt sorry for Elizabeth and that was why he picked her. Elizabeth overhears this however and Alan ends up promising to take them both out for a meal. Kim is in pain as she is taken away in the ambulance, her tibular and fibular likely broken. Frank is then shocked to learn that Kim is pregnant, but probably losing the baby. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury *Commentator - Brian Baines *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Paramedic - Janice Acquah Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Show Notes *First appearance of Lorraine Nelson. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes